


Shedding the Red

by orphan_account



Category: Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger, Kamen Rider Gaim
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-27
Updated: 2014-03-27
Packaged: 2018-01-17 05:31:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1375642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The two ways in which Basco moves on: the tragedy and the happy end.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Honour

**Author's Note:**

> Character Death is present only in this chapter. The next is sunshine and rainbows.

  
Basco laughed, humourlessly. There was nothing, really, that could make this situation better for him. He, Basco ta Jolokia, who swore never to let himself get attached to anyone, was crying.

  


Sure, it wasn't heart wrecking, body shaking sobs, but for him, shedding silent tears was more than expected. He knelt down by the body of the one he had watched fall, the one that had defended him at the very last second, taken the blow that was so fatal not a single word passed from his mouth before he fell.

  


"You're an idiot," He whispered, smirking sadly. "You've always been an idiot."

  


He stood up, removing the shawl from around his shoulders. He pressed his fingertips, index and middle, to left and right eyelids respectively, gently closing his eyes for him. He paused, hesitating, before moving the man's hands to his waist, clasped together in the symbolic position of eternal rest. With the shawl he always wore, he draped it, artfully arranging it around the man's body.

  


Standing up, only clad in his green tunic - green, green like the motif of the man who had given his life for his - he walked away, tears dried and eyes determined, to find those who did this.

  


And with the colour of his clothes, he would honour Kureshima Takatora.

  



	2. You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And a little sugar to ease the pain. Possible OOC.

  
Takatora had always thought of Basco's red shawl as ridiculously and uselessly ostentatious. But now that he was looking at the privateer, and said privateer did not, in fact, have his shawl draped around his shoulders, he couldn't help but feel as though he was looking at someone else.

 

"Where's your shawl?" He blurted out before he could help himself.

 

Basco, who had been fiddling around at the controls of his ship, turned around to face him, one eyebrow raised. He glanced down at his clothes, only the plain green tunic wrapped around his slim frame, then shrugged. "I didn't see the point to wear it anymore."

 

Takatora said nothing, but Basco could sense the burning question behind the silence. He sighed, then tapped a few more keys leisurely. "Red wasn't ever really my colour."

 

"Your true form is red," Takatora retorted, almost disbelieving.

 

Spinning around to look at him, Basco spoke, face deadly serious. "I hate the colour red. When I was part of the Akaki Pirates, it was AkaRed's motif. I couldn't exactly go against him head on, not if I wanted all the Ranger Keys for myself. Before this-" He stopped, abruptly.

 

It was Takatora's turn to raise an eyebrow. "Before this?"

 

Basco heaved another sigh, "Before this, it was because of Mave-chan. We had a score to settle. But now it's over. I have no need for that colour any longer."

 

Takatora stayed silent, again, before accepting the explanation and moving to the door, intending on going to get water.

 

"Besides," Basco suddenly said, eyes mischievous and trademark smirk on his face. "Green reminds me of you."


End file.
